


30 Day Writing Challenge

by daniel_c_v



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniel_c_v/pseuds/daniel_c_v
Summary: 30 days of drabble and imagines based off a list I saw on pinterest.
Relationships: Corbyn Besson/Daniel Seavey, Corbyn Besson/Jonah Marais, Corbyn Besson/You, Daniel Seavey/You, Jack Avery/Jonah Marais, Jack Avery/Original Female Character(s), Jack Avery/You, Jack Avery/Zach Herron, Jonah Marais/Daniel Seavey, Jonah Marais/You, Zach Herron/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Selfie Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 484
> 
> Ship: Donah

Daniel glanced up from his phone as Jonah exited from the changing rooms. They were at a studio, getting prepped for their photo shoot in an hour.

Earlier, Daniel had been styled in a light blue denim jacket that covered a green hoodie. He also had black skinny jeans with white casual shoes. Being the first one done with makeup and hair, he’d just been sitting at the back of the room on the couch aimlessly scrolling through social media.

Subconsciously, the brunette checked Jonah out as he walked to one of the females doing the boys’ makeup. Daniel couldn’t help swooning at the casual look the oldest had received.

He was wearing a dark blue patterned button up shirt undone to reveal a plain white one tucked into his black jeans. It showed off his tanned arms and broad shoulders so well, Daniel could feel his heart jump. Not to mention those jeans do wonders for that ass.

It didn’t take long for Jonah’s hair and makeup to be finished much to Daniel’s satisfaction. He was a hot god as it was, but this just made him look ten times better. Like Daniel, Jonah’s hair was styles up into a quiff and the makeup was minimalistic, but still enough to accent the hotness.

The older boy thanked the stylist and then started to approach the swooning boy. Seeing this as an opportunity, Daniel took his phone and took Jonah by the arm, taking him to a corner with good lighting.

“Selfie time.” Daniel announced before holding up the phone and pulling a pose. Satisfied with his variety of photos, the boy went to retreat to the couch. He was planning on staring at Jonah’s face in every photo until they were called to the shoot.

“One more.” Jonah stopped Daniel by placing a hand on the boys’ shoulder, spinning him back. “For me.” Agreeing, Daniel smiled, taking another photo. What the younger was not expecting was a soft pair of lips on his cheek.

Surprised, Daniel widened his eyes in shock, looking like a stunned mullet. Jonah kept his lips there long enough for the yonger boy to get a tingle on his cheek. It was like Jonah’s kiss was a spark igniting his feelings.

When Daniel finally got his ability of speech back, he asked the question that took the lips off his cheek. “What the heck are you doing?”

“Kissing you.” Jonah smiled, winking as he left the surprised boy to stand on his own in the corner.

Daniel definitely liked the feeling of Jonah’s lips on his cheek way too much.

Looking back down at his phone he checked his recently taken photos and found that he’d managed to get one just before he realised what was happening. They looked so natural together, like an actual couple. The thought made Daniel’s heart race as he made the picture his lockscreen.


	2. Sharing A Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 400
> 
> Ship: Dorbyn

It was a free day for the Why Don’t We boys and Daniel had booked his plan since he’d known. It was nearing his and Corbyn’s six-month anniversary and he wanted to do something nice for the blonde since they wouldn’t be able to on the actual day.

It was nearing the end of the day, the sun starting to set behind the highrises. Corbyn was leading them to their last stop before they had to go back home.

Daniel’s plan for the day was to take Corbyn to the space museum. The blonde was absolutely fascinated with everything, excitedly leading his boyfriend around and explaining everything in immense detail. Afterwards when they’d left, he’d embarrasedly appologised to Daniel, but the boy didn’t mind. He had spent most of the trip staring and admiring his beautiful boyfriend.

Corbyn insisted on making it up to Daniel, so he decided to take him to a milkshake cafe. It had a friendly atmosphere with all the pastel coloured decor and slow romantic music.

The blonde took a booth towards the back where they could watch the sunset through the window, the golden rays highlighting their faces.

“So since this is a couples cafe, could we share a milkshake?” Corbyn asked, looking at the menu.

“Only if it’s a fruit flavour.”

It took them a while, but eventually they settled on a berry milkshake. Daniel left to get the drink while Corbyn rested his head on his palm, looking at the sun starting to hide behind the buildings.

The blonde was so distracted that he didn’t even notice Daniel come back until the brunettes hand rested on his own. “Don’t move.”

Daniel had his phone out, adjusting the effects to take the photo of his boyfriend. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” He said turning his phone around to show Corbyn the picture he just took. “You should totally post this with the caption ‘golden hour’”.

Corbyn laughed, as he took one of the straws in the pale pink drink, leaning down to take a sip. He stayed there as Daniel joined him, resting their noses and foreheads against each other.

“I love you.” Daniel whispered, leaning back so they could look into each others’ eyes.

“I love you too.” Corbyn followed his boyfriends’ lead, then cupped Daniel’s face, pulling him closer.

Their lips locked, sharing a sweet strawberry kiss as the fireworks ignited in their stomachs.


	3. Grumpy Morning Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 439
> 
> Ship: Jackary

“Wake up you two we have to leave in half an hour.” Jonah walked into their room and tugged the blanket to reveal their tangled bodies.

“Go away Jonah.” Zach mumbled, curling away from the oldest and into Jack’s chest instead.

“Come on, you guys gotta get up.” Jonah urged, leaving them to wake up themselves.

Jack pushed Zach off as he stretched out his limbs, his shoulders and back popping. The younger followed suit, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

They felt like zombies, pulling themselves to their feet and going to get dressed, not even saying goodmorning to each other.

The two had totally forgotten about their schedule, staying up too late the previous night. Until 4am, they both cuddled and binged Netflix.

Easy to say, it was hard for them to wake up two and a half hours later for studio meeting with their manager.

By the time they dragged themselves downstairs to where the other boys were waiting, they didn’t even have time for a coffee as announced by Corbyn.

“About time you two got down here. We need to go.” Corbyn said, already walking towards the door with Daniel and Jonah. The tired couple went towards the kitchen to grab a coffee, but were quickly detered because of the lack of time they had.

“Oh my god.” Jack groaned, both his and Zach’s faces etched with a frown. They trudged out the door with their faces down, cursing the world and themselves for letting them forget the date.

Piling into Jonah’s car, Daniel took passenger while Zach got put into the middle between Corbyn and Jack. The youngest didn’t want to talk to anyone which was evident by the minimalistic responses he was giving.

“What, did you two have too much rough sex last night or something?” Daniel joked, turning around in his seat to punch Zach’s thigh.

“Fuck off.” Was the curt reply given.

“Someone’s a bit sore in the ass.”

“Fuck off.” Both boys answered in unison. They were tired and everyone’s happy moods were not making it any better.

“Okay I’m sorry.” He chuckled, turning around to face the road again. Huffing, Zach slid down in his seat, resting his head against Jack’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

It didn’t take long for the boy to fall asleep, and Jack was soon the same, resting his head on top of his sleeping boyfriends’.

They boys soon arrived at their studio and found great amusement in waking the two youngest members up. Strings of curses were thrown at each member, their bad moods elevated by the ruined sleep.


	4. Picknicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 461
> 
> Ship: Jorbyn

Doing one last check through the small basket he packed, Jonah deemed it sufficient for his date.

“Corbyn? Are you ready love?” The other three boys had already left to do their own thing. Jonah and Corbyn took the opportunity to have a sleep in. Well, a little bit longer than that; it was nearing three in the afternoon and they’d woken up only an hour ago.

“Yep! Coming!” The oldest heard footsteps running down the stairs, and presented upon him was his beautiful boyfriend. “Do I look okay?”

“Of course you do.” The blonde boy had a black polo with red flowers printed across it, matched with black skinny jeans and Nike’s that matched his shirt.

“Shall we go?” Jonah asked, taking the basket in one hand and his boyfriends hand in the other.

It took them only 20 minutes to walk to the park they had decided on. The day was quite nice, just a nice temperature to spend outside. They chose a tree away from the road and sat underneath it once Jonah laid out the blanket.

The oldest started to unpack what he’d brought. Sandwhiches, various fruit, cookies, a small salad, juice boxes, water and crisps.

It didn’t seem like much food, but they hardly made it through everything. Except the cookies. They were first to go.

There was no real reason to this date. It was a spur of the moment decision when they woke up and found the house empty. Everything was found in their pantry and fridge

“Sorry this isn’t much.” Jonah took a sip of the apple juice he stole from Daniel’s supply.

“Jo this is amazing. I don’t need anything big to be happy. I just need you.” Corbyn leaned across the leftover food and rested a hand on Jonah’s thigh. “I would prefer this over a restuarant everyday. I mean, just look around. Everything is so pretty!”

“Thanks Corbs.” The older boy placed his hand on Corbyns, rubbing small circles into it. “This is quite nice I’ll admit.”

“I feel like I’m in the 70’s. The basket and blanket look like it.” Corbyn pointed out. “I quite like it.”

“Well I quite like you.” Jonah threw back.

Corbyn chuckled as he pulled out an apple juice. “Can we do the cliché thing where we link arms and drink while we stare at each other lovingly?” The blonde requested.

Jonah agreed, holding his arm out for Corbyn to loop his through. They brought their drinks to their lips, keeping eye contact with dumb smiles on their faces.

“Thanks for this.” Corbyn whispered, still maintaining the eye contact, but lowering his juice. “I really love it. And you.”

Not giving Jonah a chance to respond, Corbyn pulled his boyfriend in, connecting their lips.


	5. Bake Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 901
> 
> Ship: Zonah

It was the loud crash echoing out from the kitchen that woke Jonah from his slumber. A quick glance to his side showed that Zach wasn’t where he should be, beside the older. Slightly concerned, he slowly uncovered himself from the many layers of blankets that they were cuddling in. He tip toed to the closed door which creaked as he opened it. The noise made him wince as he was certain at that point there was a robber in their house and they were there to take Zach because he’s so perfect.

He quickly realised how stupid he was, creeping back to the bed to grab a pillow to arm himself. Now ready to go face the intruder, he headed towards the kitchen. Small, indistinct mutters could be heard as he approached. The sight that he was met with as he rounded the corner from the hallway, was not what he expected.

The sunlight was streaking through the open windows, illuminating Zach as he stood there, fists in his dark brown hair pulling at the strands as he stared down the kitchen floor. The snowy white tiles were stained with a brown, goopy mixture. Some was splattered up the cream cupboards and his sock covered feet and black skinny jeans. A mixing bowl layed upturned not too far from the mess with a spatula. “Zach?”

The youngest’s head whipped around as he jumped in surprise. “Oh my god Jo, I didn’t even hear you!” A sheepish look covered his face as he looked back down at the floor. “I’m sorry about this.”

“What? Why are you sorry?” Jonah ask confused, laughing slightly.

“Because I tried to do something nice for you but I just messed it up.” He sighed.

Jonah smiled and walked over to the youngest, placing the pillow on the clean part of the bench. “It’s alright Zach.”

The younger boys only response was a huff of annoyance. “But I’m 18. Why can’t I even bake brownies?”

The smile didn’t fade from his face. “Would you like me to help you?”

Zach paused for a moment, contemplating.

“I really don’t mind, it’ll be fun.” Jonah encouraged, suddenly obsessed with the idea of cooking brownies with his boyfriend.

Zach exhaled and smiled slightly. “Sure. Let’s do this. Although might I add that I used the only box mix we had and I’m not too sure on how to make them from scratch.”

Jonah chuckled quietly. “That’s alright, but may I ask why you’re making brownies at nine in the morning? This is quite an early rise for you.”

“Well… why not?” The younger grinned. “We’ll need to clean this mess up first though.”

“Okay, well let’s do this.” Jonah pushed him off towards the direction of the bedroom, the youngest taking the hint to change his dirty socks and jeans. It didn’t take long for the mess to be cleaned, Zach joining in after he cleaned himself.

“Let’s make these brownies shall we?” Jonah suggested. Apparently unknown to Zach, the oldest always kept a secret box mix at the back, behind the pastas.

“Where has that been?”

“Hidden.” Jonah simply replied, sliding his finger under the lid, ripping the cardboard and pulling out the packet. Zach took the box and read the back.

“We have to mix the eggs, butter and mixture.”

Zach opened the packet and tipped it into the bowl as Jonah took two eggs and cracked them. He started to mix it as the youngest cut the butter into the 125 gram increment and without thinking, just placed it into the bowl, as one, solid chunk.

It was only when Jonah stopped stirring that he’d realised his mistake. “Zach.”

Letting out a loud groan, Zach placed his elbows on the bench, resting his head in his hands. “Why am I so stupid?”

Jonah just laughed. “Look at this.” He tried to break the butter in half with the spatula, but the flimsy plastic just folded in on itself. Zach started laughing. “It’s alright we can fix this.” Jonah wheezed out, continuing to stab the butter. Little indents were being made each time as small puffs of brownie mix were flying up, coming to rest in a little ring around the lip of the bowl.

“Just keep stabbing it into little bits.” Zach helpfully suggested.

It took a while, but eventually Jonah (with the help of his boyfriends’ encouragements) managed to break the butter up into smaller bits that could be mixed together with the egg and mix. Soon enough, the batter turned into a thick, dark brown liquid without any little chunks through it.

As Jonah continued to thoroughly stir the mix, Zach went and got the prepared tin from his first attempt. He held the baking paper in place as Jonah poured the mix in. An idea popped into the youngests’ head as he watched Jonah scrape the last of the mixture out of the bowl. He dipped his finger into it and booped it onto the oldests’ nose, adding the sound effect.

Jonah stopped what he was previously doing to look at Zach from the corner of his eye. A small smile crossed his face as he got a slightly larger amount on his finger and smudged it over the others’ lips. Before Zach had time to react, Jonah’s clean hand was on the back of Zach’s head, pulling it closer into a kiss.


	6. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 647
> 
> Ship: Donah

Why were the Why Don’t We boys currently strapping ice skates to their feet at 7pm? The simple answer is that Daniel lost paper scissors rock.

Zach wanted to ice skate and Daniel wanted to go to the arcade. Well, the answer could be traced back to Jonah who was getting bored of sitting on the couch in their fifth straight hour of their Netflix binge.

“I’m so excited.” Zach happily got to his feet, struggling to gain his balance. Jack followed him out onto the ice, taking two penguins to help with their balance.

Corbyn soon followed them both, opting to stick to the edge instead of taking a penguin. His balance was actually pretty good considering he’d only been on the ice a couple times.

Jonah peeled his eyes away from the three younger boys, turning to Daniel who had strapped himself into his skates. “Are you ready?” He asked.

Daniel shook his head. “No I literally can’t skate.”

“Well get a penguin.” Jonah chuckled.

“I don’t want a penguin. I can do it by myself.” Daniel stood up, wobbling. Jonah rose to his feet easily; growing up in the snow meant he spent a lot of time in it. He was totally comfortable skating and loved it.

Daniel started off towards the ice, and upon reaching the gate surveyed the arena. Apart from the boys, there were only a few couples learning to skate together and some near pros who were doing all kinds of cool tricks that Daniel didn’t know the name of.

He stepped out onto the ice, instantly gripping the railing to keep his balance when his foot slid out from under him. Jonah gently placed a hand on the small of Daniel’s back for comfort. He jumped slightly, but loved the feeling a little bit too much. “Just hold onto the edge and walk.”

Daniel did as Jonah instructed, walking and trying to find his balance while simultaneously death gripping the edge. They did a full lap together, Jonah easily skating on the ice beside Daniel with his hand on the younger boys’ back, not moving it.

With every second that passed with Jonah’s hand on his lower back, Daniel wished a little more that the older was his boyfriend. Daniel recently came to terms with his feelings for the leader and now the thought was constantly plaguing his mind.

Wanting to impress Jonah who was a natural on the ice, Daniel pushed away from the edge of the rink. “I think I got it now.”

The boy was going quite well until he let his centre of gravity fall too far behind him. The skates went out from under him, and Daniel went crashing to the ground on his ass.

Well mostly on his ass. Jonah, in his attempt to catch Daniel also fell down with the younger boy. They ended up in a clump on the ground, the fake ice soaking through their jeans, wetting their skin.

Daniel was on his back, arms underneath him from trying to catch his fall and Jonah was half on top of him, half beside him from spinning out underneath him as Daniel fell.

“Are you okay?” Jonah asked, looking into Daniel’s eyes, not caring about the close distance.

“Yeah I’m good. My butt hurts though.” Daniel laughed slightly to cover the waver in his voice. Jonah’s face was really close and he wantes nothing more than to pull their lips together.

Neither of the boys got a chance to say anything else before Zach called out from the otherside of the rink. “Get a room you two!”

Daniel and Jonah simultaneously flipped the youngest off who was laughing his head off alongside Jack and Corbyn.

“We’ll continue this later.” Jonah announced before helping Daniel up from the ice.

Let’s just say Daniel hadn’t ever been this excited to get home before.


	7. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 945
> 
> Ship: Y/N x Jonah

It was the morning of yours and Jonah's wedding. Just under a year ago he'd popped the question and with months of preparation, the day had finally arrived. 

The wedding was set to start in five hours and everyone was starting to get into a mad rush. The caterers were still working on the cake and snacks for the reception. The designers were setting up the venue to the white and silver theme you and Jonah had chosen. 

But not even the organisers or designers or caterers were as stressed as Jonah was right now. He was overthinking everything right now, worrying if the suit he'd chosen would match your dress, if the dj would play the right music, if the seating arrangements would cause arguments between guests or not. 

While Jonah was with his groomsmen, you were happily getting pampered with your bridesmaids. Your best friend had shouted the group to get their nails done in styles to match their blue dress theme while yours would be a simple white glittery look. 

It was at two hours to go that you and girls started to ready themselves. A makeup and hair stylist had been hired, and were starting to get to work. 

Your bridesmaids had the same hair and makeup scheme while your hair was slightly more elegant. It was pulled back into a waterfall braid, on both sides where it fell down your back in waves. A tighter plait was tucked just above the braid to provide contrast. White flower pins were placed on both sides of your head just above the plaits. 

Jonah was getting his hair styled along with his groomsmen. The group was made up of his bandmates and some other close friends to match the amount of bridesmaids you had. 

They all got into their suits, the grooms once again having the same style of a dark navy blue, almost black suit. Jonah had a plain black one that differentiated him from the rest which is what you and Jonah were aiming for when you were planning it.

To follow tradition, Jonah and his boys got into the sleek black Monaro's they'd rented and headed off to the venue. The wedding was going to he held in the park section of a rainforest. The backdrop would be a magnificent waterfall and lush shrubbery. It was a truly beautiful spot.

"Jo you need to relax before you give yourself an aneurism." Jack tried to hold Jonah's bouncing thigh down. 

"Don't try to stop my aneurism." Laughter erupted throughout the car.

"Honestly though dude. Stop stressing. She loves you and you love her. Everything's okay." Daniel turned around from the front seat to stare at the oldest. 

"Oh would you look at that, we're here, how convenient." Jonah took the opportunity to jump out of the car and gulp in the fresh air.

Everything is fine. It's not like he should be stressing. It's not like it'll be the biggest day of his life or anything.

When you and your girls arrived at the venue in your Mustangs, the sight of all the guests' cars sent a shiver of excitement up your spine. Today was the day. The day you officially decide to spend the rest of eternity with the love of your life. You climbed out of the car with the help of your girls, and watched as they all walked in a line up the carpet and opposite where the groomsmen were.

Taking a glance down at your silver engagment ring, you let a smile cross your face. 

"You ready darling?" Your dad's voice broke your trance. He would be the one to walk you down the isle. 

Nodding your head, you linked your arm with your dad and took the front of your long white dress in the other and held it up as to not trip. 

As you began your walk to the front, everyone who was seated stood up. From both sides you could hear 'congratulations' and 'you look gorgeous'. There was also the faint clicking of a camera somewhere.

You looked up and made eye contact with your nearly-husband. He had the biggest grin on his face and you caught him checking you out multiple times. You weren't surprised, you hadn't allowed him to see the dress.

When you reached Jonah, he immediately reached out to hold your hands. "You're gorgeous." You smiled in response, not failing to notice his shaking hands and voice.

The wedding proceeded as normal, the opening statements and vows were read. Jonah's vow may have nearly had you in tears, but yours had the same effect so it was okay. 

Now it was getting towards the fun part. The exchange of rings. You had a simple gold banded ring with the date engraved on the inside to slide on his finger. Jonah pulled out the second half of your ring. It was the same style as the engagement but once they slid together, the middle created a heart.

After they both agree to their vows, your heart started to beat faster, knowing what was going to happen. "You may now kiss the bride." 

There was no hesitation as Jonah took each side of your face in a gentle grasp and brought your face closer to his. The kiss was gentle, yet enthusiastic. 

Applause filled up the park and you pulled away with a huge grin on your face. Taking his hand, you started down the aisle, holding your free hand with the bouquet of flowers up in the air. 

This was truly the happiest day of your life and you couldn't be more grateful to be spending it with Jonah.


	8. Building an IKEA Cabnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 354
> 
> Ship: Jackary

"What do you mean screw them together? Where?" Zach whined, holding two white pieces of wood together.

Him and Jack were attempting to build Zach's new bedside table that he bought from Ikea. It looked like it would've been easy to make from looking at it, but it really wasn't. The instructions that Jack was reading off weren't making sense.

"No you have the side pieces. You need the side and back panel." Jack handed him the right part as Zach sighed. 

"How do we put these together?" He held them together like the picture said, but the holes didn't line up. 

"One of them is upside down." Once again, Jack reached over from his sitting position to flip the panel around and magically the holes lined up. "Here's the screwdriver." 

Zach took it and held the screw in place while his other hand started to twist the screwdriver. It locked into place and started to pull the pieces together. 

Following this pattern three more times, the boys now had a four sided box. "Okay what now?" Zach asked. 

"Well we got to put the the drawers together so it would be these pieces and this sliding thing." 

Putting the drawers together was a little bit harder, especially the assembly of the rollers.The pictures didn't make sense and took multiple tries of flipping the two pieces around before they finally slid together. They did the same for the other side of the drawer and then the other two sets. 

"Alright. Well now we just gotta screw them in." Jack instructed.

"Your turn." Zach handed the screwdriver and small bundle of various screws over. Jack took them and began to screw the sliders to the sides of the drawers. 

It took a while, but with Zach's encouragements, Jack managed to finish the rest of the drawers. "There we go." He pushed it into it's spot and the bedside cabnet was complete. 

"Thank you." Zach leant over the empty packets and styrofoam to plant a kiss on Jack's lips. "What would I do without you?" 

"You'd still be trying to put this together backwards." He chuckled.


	9. Under an Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 747
> 
> Ship: Jorbyn

"Jo can we go for a walk please?" Corbyn looked up to his boyfriend wielding the puppy eyes. 

Reason said that Jonah should say no; it was predicted to rain today. His heart on the other hand couldn't say no to Corbyn. "Well it's meant to rain". 

"But we've either been stuck in this house or the studio working and I miss going outside." Corbyn reasoned. 

There was a moment of silence as Jonah weighed his options. It was true what Corbyn had said. They had all been cooped up in the two buildings and even the oldest was starting to get restless. "Sure, okay whatever. But only for an hour and we bring an umbrella in case." 

"Okay!" Corbyn rushed off to go get an umbrella while Jonah walked downstairs to put his shoes on and inform the others' where they were going. 

The blonde boy came down with a plain black umbrella, his shoes already on his feet. "Bye y'all!" He waved to his other bandmates who were binging Netflix. 

As they stepped outside, the cool temperature gave a warning as to the weather. It was bleak and grey and not great weather for taking a stroll, but that didn't matter to either of the boys. Infact, rainy days were their favourite. 

"See? This is nice." Corbyn smiled, swining the umbrella in one hand and taking Jonah's in the other. The slight breeze fluttered the tips of Corbyn's hair, his face in a seemingly permanent grin. 

"It's lovely with you." Jonah cheesed earning a playful eyeroll from the younger boy.

The two of them continued to walk in the cool breeze towards the park near their house. It was a nice park that attracted a variety of audiences. 

There was a lake that ran through the back of it and a bike and pedastrian lane followed it both sides. A playground was towards the front with barbeque areas around it. In the centre there was a wide space for football or any game like that. Yoga classes were held under the clump of trees on one side and on the other, tables and seats for no other reason than to relax. 

Jonah and Corbyn headed to the lake at the back and chose to follow it to the left. There was a nice spot on that side where they could go right down to the edge of the water. 

It was only a 20 minute walk to get to that spot. By this time, they'd been out for about half an hour. Not that either of them had been keeping track of the time.

Jumping down, they waddled over the shrubbery to get to the sandy part of the bank. There was trees covering the walking track, but here they were out in the open. The wind was whipping around a little more violently now and the clouds were a darker shade of grey. 

There was no thunder, but both boys could tell the storm was close to opening up on them. "How about we take some pictures to post and then we gead back?" Jonah suggested. 

Luckily for the boy, he agreed easily. Corbyn went first, having the back drop the lake and then switching to have the trees instead. Jonah did the same and then they took timed selfies of the both of them. 

As they finished their mini photoshoot, the sky started to drizzle. "Well it looks like we're heading back now." Corbyn shrugged, opening the umbrella up. 

The blonde boy was quite liking this closeness. He could smell Jonah's cologne and brush shoulders against him. He especially enjoyed it when the older boy looped an arm around his waist and brought their hips together. It took all of his will not to scream like a teenage girl.

The rain wasn't heavy, but that soon changed as they got to the park. It was like someone suddenly opened the gates and the rain came in a steady downpour. 

All efforts to keep themselves dry were lost as they decided to run back to their house. The way the wind was whipping the rain around, the umbrella wasn't exactly keeping them dry. If Corbyn was being honest, he was disappointed that the close physical contact ended.

When they reached their house, the two were drenched. Jonah opened the door and Zach started laughing as he caught sight of the door panting boys. "Wow I didn't realise you got that wet for each other."


	10. 1950's Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 467
> 
> Ship: Daniel x Reader

Daniel held the phone in his hand, twirling the cord around his finger with nervousness. He was about to ask you out on your first official date with him. 

The phone clicked as the other side picked up. "Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Hi it's Daniel here. Is Y/N around?" 

"She's standing right beside me trying to snatch the phone from me." He chuckled. 

Daniel heard muffled rustling sounds before your voice blessed his ears. "Hi Daniel." 

"Hey Y/N. So I was wondering do you want to come with me to the pizza parlor?" 

You agreed to it, and went to get ready for your date. Daniel on the other hand left for your house.

It was only a 20 minute drive in total to pick you up and then arrive at the pizza parlor. You were eagerly waiting Daniel at your front door in a beautiful pale blue dress with white spots. 

After he parked his Thunderbird, Daniel went around to your side of the car and opened it. You jumped out and linked arms with him, heading into the red and yellow themed parlor. 

You two took a seat in a red booth towards the back, sitting opposite each other. A waiter with a name tag with Marge on it approaches you two with two menus. "Call me when you're ready." She gives a smile and then leaves to serve the other people in the bustling store. Couples aged anywhere from 18 to 28 fill the place and give it a homey and full vibe. 

Eventually the two of you manage to settle on your order and call Marge back over to where you're seated. 

"Can we get a cheese pizza with garlic bread and two cokes please?" Daniel orders. 

The cokes arrived within minutes in blue glasses with straws. You took the straw into your mouth, taking a sip before grabbing Daniel's hand. He entertwined his fingers with yours and took a sip of his own drink.

It took a couple more minutes of flirtatious eye contact before Marge came back with the pizza and garlic bread. Unfortunately, she caught you two in the act of sipping your drinks and holding hands at the same time. The result was a surprised inhale of coke on both sides of the table and then a coughing fit. 

"Well that was embarrassing but let's dig in." You chuckled. 

The delectable smell of the pizza was making your stomach rumble. When you took a piece, the cheese stretched out with it. 

"Hey Y/N. What do you call farms that make bad jokes?" Daniel grins as you shrug in response. "Corny." He starts laughing at his own joke. 

"No, that was cheesy." You hold up a slice of you pizza and join in laughing with him.


	11. Silly Snapchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: Shameful
> 
> Ship: Donah

Jonah and Daniel were standing against the wall mindlessly watching the Maccas workers rush around and do their jobs. The two boys had already placed the orders for themselves and the others and now were just waiting for their number to be called.

"How about we bet." Daniel suggested breaking Jonah out of his trance. "We play rock, paper, scissors and whoever loses has to carry everything back to the bus." 

"Fine." Jonah sighed, holding his hand out out. "Best of three." 

They shook on it, then drew their choices. After doing their three rounds, Daniel was deemed the winner. He did a tiny victory dance before pulling out his phone. 

"Guys this guy has to carry all of our maccas because he lost rock, paper, scissors." Daniel put the video of Jonah on his snapchat and instagram stories.

Timing was on their side, because their number was called. Jonah mumbled an "I hate you", then went to the counter to take the multiple bags of food. 

Following behind the oldest, Daniel was getting ready to record again, laughing at how awkward Jonah was carrying all the bags. 

When they got to the sidewalk, Daniel started videong his boyfriend. "How does it feel Jo? To lose paper, scissors, rock and have to take all our food back." 

"It feel great." He grimaced while trying to rearrange the way he was holding everything. "I absolutely love doing these sort of things for my bandmates because I love them all." 

Daniel cackled before ending it and adding it to both his instagram and snapchat stories again. 

Before they made it back to the bus, he took one last photo on snapchat. It was a filter that made the face shrink and he put it on Jonah. The caption was 'he may have lost this game, but he won the way to my heart.'


	12. Ballroom Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 968
> 
> Ship: Corbyn x Reader

The one thing you'd always admired was ballroom dancing. Even when you were a little kid, watching the professionals dance on tv was amazing to you. Your favourite thing to do was get in your dress and twirl like they do.

Years later, your childhood admiration was being made a reality. Corbyn, being the great boyfriend he is, had booked a ballroom dancing lesson and today was the day. 

"I'm so excited." You were nearly jumping out of your seatbelt with enthusiastic anticipation. 

"Y/N, there's another 20 minutes until we get there. Save some of that energy." Corbyn laughed, taking your hand and holding it. 

You decided to listen to him, instead playing I-spy for the remainder of the drive. 

The energy soon returned when Corbyn pulled into the parking space at the front of the venue. Grabbing his hand, he barely got the chance to even lock the car before you dragged him inside. He did all the paperwork while you walked around the reception area admiring all the shots of the professional ballroom dancers.

"Alright let's go." Corbyn called you as the receptionist guided you both to the practice room. There, you met the instructor who's name was Dave. He started off by showing you both the stretches to do which you were surprisingly good at. Corbyn on the other hand.

As you were both beginners, Dave decided to teach you a basic foxtrot. He began by demonstrating some key movements that would be implemented in the final choreography. Your favourites were the twirls and graceful slides which were accented by extending your arms.

The training was really enjoyable for both of you. Even Corbyn who wasn't as excited by dancing as you, still had a great time. 

It had been about half an hour since you guys had arrived and you'd learnt just under a minute of your dance. Of course it was a bit scratchy here and there, but it still looked amazing.

"Since we only have about half an hour left, let's learn a little bit more, do a run through and then I'll show you a surprise." Dave announced. 

When it came time to do the run through, both you and Corbyn were sweaty and exhausted messes. It didn't stop you guys from having a break though, instead choosing to just go through the whole choreography. With the help of Dave calling out the timing and step names, you guys did great work. 

"Okay, surprise time." Dave led the way out of the practice room and into a theatre. It would have held 400 people easy. You and Corbyn were standing on the stage admiring the intricate interior works before your instructor came back wielding two racks of clothes. 

One held a variety of dresses in all different colours, lengths and styles with different heels lined up on a bench on the bottom. The other had a selection of suits, ties and even vests with an assortment of dress shoes.

"Take your pick. We have a proffessional photohrapher coming who will be taking photos of the two of you dancing. When you go to sign out you'll be able to get the digital copies and printouts." Dave smiled.

You slowly pivoted to look at Corbyn. "Did you organise this as well?" 

"Yeah, you're always admiring the pros. Why not look like one yourself?" He shrugged. 

"I love you." You smiled, giving him a tight squeeze before walking over to the dresses and flicking over each one. 

They were all so beautiful in their own way, but as soon as you saw the dark blue one, you knew that was the one. It was sleeveless with a wide neck, barely cuffing the shoulders. The torso was a rich dark blue that faded into a lighter shade at the bottom of the dress. Along the neck there was speckled gold buttons that created beautiful patterns and a contrast to the colour of the dress. 

You took the ballroom dress off the rack. "This one." 

When you came back to the stage, Corbyn did a double take."Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter." You just smiled shyly, going to hug him again. 

"Alright, whenever you guys are ready, the music and the photographer are ready." Dave announced, walking down to the front row seat beside where the photographer is. 

You went through the motions, feeling the ends of the dress twirl with you gave a new sense of happiness. Focusing on making sure all your movements flowed and blended in with Corbyn was the most important thing according to Dave. 

The dance only lasted a bit over one minute, but that was long enough. You were so caught up in the music that you were slightly disappointed when it ended.

"That was really good guys. I'm going to go get the best ones printed off and then put onto a download." The photographer thanked everyone then walked out. You and Corbyn got changed back into the casual clothes you guys were wearing while Dave cleaned up the stage. 

When you got out to the foyer, Corbyn was also busting with excitement to see the photos. There was disappointment upon the revealing of them. They each perfectly captured you and Corbyn mid-dance with no awkward facial expressions or blurry edges. It was clear how hard your boyfriend was concentrating and just how much you were totally absorbed by the music. 

There was one extra that no one had asked for but was your favourite. It was just after you'd gotten changed into the formal wear and you were hugging him. The photographer managed to capture that moment and it brought tears to your eye out of pure adoration for your blonde haired boyfriend.

"Thank you so much for this Corbs. I love you."


	13. Lazy Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 396
> 
> Ship: Zonah

The best part about not having a schedule on the weekend is the lazy days. Zach and Jonah had stayed up the night before watching Netflix and cuddling which was the perfect way to spend their night. 

It was 11 when they woke up to the discomfort of numb arms and sore necks. Zach rolled out from Jonah's arms to stretch out his tired limbs, nearly falling out of the bed.

"Morning." Jonah whispered, his voice raspy with the lingering effects of sleep. 

Zach mumbled back the same word but with less coherency. He rubbed at his eyes and then sat up straight, yawning. 

"It's only 11. Let's continue our binge from last night since we didn't get to finish it." Jonah suggested, reaching over the side of the bed to grab his Macbook. 

They got into a more comfortable arrangement to continue watching the Good Place before Jonah hit play. By this time, Zach had woken up enough to regain the ability of speech. "Damn bro, we got up to season 4 in one night? Sick." He imitated Jason as the opening scenes rolled.

Two hours later they were halfway through the final season, their eyes glued to the screen. The credits were just about to roll when someone knocked on their door. "Yeah?" Jonah paused the scene. 

Daniel opened the door. "Oh so you two are alive. You know it's like one in the afternoon right?" 

"Yeah what's the problem?" Zach asked.

"Nothing, but we made you two pancakes for breakfast and they're sitting in the fridge for whenever you want them since you guys didn't come down for breakfast." He explained, shutting the door. 

"I'm going to go get those pancakes. Be right back." Zach got out, his joints popping with each movement. He took a moment to stretch again before rushing down to the kitchen. 

When he came back up, Zach was holding two plates of warm pancakes with butter and syrup poured over them. Handing a plate to Jonah, he settled back into the bed, leaning against the headboard to eat. 

They continued to watch the last three hours of the show, not moving from their position on the bed. As the final credits rolled, Zach looked away sniffling. "I'm not crying you are." 

"No I'm also crying don't worry about that." Jonah replied, wiping the stray tear from his face.


	14. Princess and Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 922
> 
> Ship: Dorbyn

It was Halloween tomorrow and Corbyn had just figured out a great theme after weeks of being indecisive. 

Princess and knight.

"Daniel!" He slid the headphones off so they hung around his neck and turned around in his chair. "We should be a princess and knight." 

"I was thinking Beetlejuice and Lydia." 

Corbyn sighed. "Okay well Halloween is tomorrow, we need to decide. How about we just paper, scissors, rock it?" 

Daniel agrees, and holds his fist out. After two of the three rounds, they're drawing. 

"Tie-breaker time." Corbyn grins. "Paper, scissors, rock!" The blonde boy draws paper while Daniel plays rock. "I win!" Corbyn happily announces. 

Daniel just groans, spinning around in his chair again to face the producing software in front of him. "Well who's who then, O wise winner?" 

"I think you'd be a great princess." Corbyn chuckles. "And even better, I've already got the costumes." He leans over from his position on the bed and reaches underneath it to pick up two packages. 

Daniel just sighed.

-

The next day the boys couldn't contain their excitement. Their plan was to go to a party held at Corey's house. 

It was around 5pm and they'd all gotten changed into their costumes. Although Daniel acted like he didn't really like the choice, he secretly enjoyed it. 

The dress he had on was a pale blue with scratchy material and went to his knees. It had a v-neck with shoulder length sleeves and plenty of bling around the neck.

Corbyn was in a more modern style knight's costume with more chain mail and fabric than tin. His neck and shoulders were laced with the fake chain mail, while black material draped down to his knees. It was nearly like a dress with a symbol on his chest. There was even a sword and shield that came with the packaging.

Jonah was in a costume meant to replicate a mummy. Zach and Jack were both dressed like Pennywise, even with the makeup to go with it. The worst part was that they pulled it off when they weren't smiling.

Piling into Jonah's Audi, they began the drive to Corey's place. It was about half an hour away when the traffic was good. Try doing it in that time span when everyone is trying to get to a party at the same time. 

A solid hour later they made it there, with the help of Harry Style's sweet voice to encourage them on. Getting out of the car revealed the muffled thumping of the bass from the music in the house. Cars were lined up and down the street, and people were still arriving. 

The closer they got to Corey's place the louder and clearer the pounding music got. When they opened the front door, it looked like a typical high school party, minus the mess but with a slight wardrobe change. Everyone was having a good time, the smell of alcohol clear in the air proved that, but it was a lot more contained, everyone having matured. 

It seemed like everyone had been invited to this party. Most people they knew, and would stop to chat to, but others seemed like they'd recieved a friend of a friend's friend kind of invite. Not that they were complaining though, it just made it hard to get to the back door where it would be guaranteed Corey was.

When they got there, he was sitting on one of the many lounges in the outdoor entertainment area, drinking and laughing with his close friends. It was a lot more quiet out here somehow, even though it was still quite crowded.

At the sight of the Why Don't We boys, he jumped up and opened his eyes for a hug. "Happy Halloween!" He exclaimed. "Damn boys looking fresh even in costume." 

The five boys thanked him, sitting down with Corey to catch up. He sent some people off to go get drinks, and they happily obliged. 

They sat there drinking and chatting for about half an hour before Zach and Jack decided to go party in the main room. Jonah joined them to go find some other friends that had been invited and Corey went to make sure the party was running smoothly. 

Corbyn and Daniel stayed on the couch, more than happy to sit and sip at their beer while they watched people do flips into the pool from the roof. 

"Why did I have to be a princess?" Daniel randomly asked, fiddling with the end of his dress.

"Because I didn't want to be." Corbyn answered, swishing the drink around in the red plastic cup.

"Really?" The brunette lifted his gaze to Corbyn who was staring down at his drink, hesitating to answer. 

"No." He sighed. "It's just that you're constantly protecting me and being a great boyfriend and I wanted to know how it felt to be able to not be the one who relies on others." Corbyn let it out in one breath. 

Daniel smiled, placing his hand in Corbyns. "Corbs, as long as you're mine, I will always rely on you. You probably don't realise it, but your presence raises my mood, and I constantly find myself thinking about you. You are literally like my other half because my happiness is so dependent on you." 

Corbyn didn't say anything, just looked up to meet Daniel's eyes and smile. 

"Well actually, there is one thing your princess needs." The blonde boy raises his eyes expectantly. "A kiss." 

That was a wish happily fulfilled.


	15. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500
> 
> Ship: Zach x Reader

"I have the popcorn!" You happily annouced entering Zach's room. "Jack tried to steal it, but let it be known that I, (Y/N), defended what is rightfully ours." 

You walked over to his bed were Zach was snickering, shaking his head with a big grin on his face. Plopping down onto his bed, he took a fistful of the buttery popcorn and opened Netflix on his Macbook. 

"What should we watch?" He asked, surfing through the homescreen, munching on the snack. 

"Hmmm just scroll, and then chose whatever it lands on." You suggested. 

Zach did just that, the mouse landing on Brooklyn 99. "I love this show!" You exclaimed looking over at your boyfriend who had an ashamed look on his face.

"I've never seen it." He admitted. 

"Well this is something we're going to change right this second." You reached over and pressed play, settling against the headboard comfortably as Zach wrapped an arm around your shoulder. 

You both quickly became obsorbed into the workers of the 99th precinct, eyes glued to the laptop screen. As the theme music played you danced and sang along to the trumpets and bass line through a mouthful of popcorn.

The plan was only for you to spend the afternoon here with Zach and go to your own house for the night, but that was turning into a forgotten plan very quickly.

Through Zach's window, the colours of the setting sun blended in with the darkness of night. With every episode that went by, the sky got progressively darker. 

Nevermind the time though, you and your boyfriend were too invested in the comedic adventures the 99th precinct went on. The popcorn was long forgotten on the floor, licked clean, when there was a knock on the door and Daniel opened it with his hand over his eyes. 

"If you're doing unholy things please tell me because I don't want to see." 

"We're watching Netflix Daniel." Zach rolled his eyes. "Like I would do unholy things." 

"Whatever you liar. Anyway, we're ordering Chipotle what do you two want?" 

You both relayed your orders to the brunette, thanking him before going back to your binge.

Just over half an hour later, the smell of Mexican alerted you two of the delivery. It wasn't long after that Corbyn came knocking at the door with two burritos. 

Moving from Zach's chest was the saddest thing you've done in a while. The warmth was immediately missed by your body as you sat up to eat your burrito, him doing the same. You sat close enough to each other that your thighs and arms were pressed up against each other and the laptop was balanced over your legs. 

As the Mexican filled your stomach, you felt content. Not only in the terms of food, but happiness as well. 

Your boyfriend was here beside you, happily watching hours worth of one of your favourite shows with you while cuddling and eating unhealthy food. What more could you ask for?


	16. Clothes Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500  
> Ship: Zach x Jonah

Zach woke up to Jonah shaking him. “Wake up. We gotta get to studio in an hour.”

The younger boy squinted, rolling away from Jonah’s touch and curling into a ball. “I don’t think so.”

A blast of cold air attacked Zach as the oldest boy yanked the covers off. Groaning loudly, Zach sat up, glaring sleepy daggers at Jonah.

“Look how cute you are.” Jonah cooed, pinching Zach’s cheeks, laughing when Zach would swat his hands away. “Anway, here’s your coffee, you should go get dressed.”

The younger boy happily took a large mouthful of the coffee, leaning back against the headboard in content.

“If I come back in here in five minutes and you’re still not dressed, I’ll take away coffee privileges.” Jonah threatened, leaving the room, presumably to wake the other members.

Zach contemplated going to change, but the warm comfort of his bed was too nice. Not to mention the heat from the coffee cup acted as a perfect heater for his hands.

Needless to say by the time five minutes passed, Zach was still wrapped up in his blankets. Who knew time flew so fast?

The door opened to a pyjama-clad Jonah. “Are you ready yet?”

The two boys made eye-contact as Zach slowly placed the mug on his bedside table and slipped out of his sheets, much to his dissatisfaction.

“Well you’re not.” Zach backfired as he walked to his dresser.

“I’ve had to make sure everyone else got ready as well, Zach.”

Pulling out a shirt and jeans, Zach threw them at the older boy. “Well hurry up and get dressed would you? Let’s swap for a day.”

Jonah followed as the shorter boy walked across the hall to his room to take some clothes to wear. Zach picked out some black, ripped skinnys with a white shirt and belt.

The two boys went to their respective bathrooms and changed.

Even though there wasn’t much of a size difference between the two boys, Jonah still had some trouble fitting his hips into Zach’s jeans. Zach on the other hand, had jeans that fit quite nicely. If we were being truthful, the younger boy was actually contemplating stealing them for his own keeping. 

When the two of them left their bathrooms and met back up in the hallway, there were definitely some seductive, checking out of the other going on. For some reason, it was somehow attractive to Jonah to see Zach in his clothes. It radiated adorable vibes and Jonah was living for it. 

Zach on the other hand, was just living his best life seeing Jonah in tight skinnys. It might have been a deliberate choice to choose one of his smaller pairs, but can you blame him? That ass was perfectly outlined now. Not to mention those thighs, god were they nicely accentuated. 

Even the other boys had to admit that Zach and Jonah looked great in each other’s wardrobe. 

Let’s just say that that wasn’t the last time they swapped.


	17. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 788  
> Ship: Jack x Corbyn

It was one of those cliche situations where everyone else knew that Jack had a crush on Corbyn, except for Corbyn himself. Jack would sometimes get upset late at night when he would think about how blind Corbyn was at times. 

How could he not see the extra time Jack would put in to be with the blonde haired boy more often? How could he not notice that Jack would always attempt to be near or practically on him? Was it not clear that Jack was obviously in a deep infatuation with Corbyn?

Corbyn seemed to show no recognition about this stark difference in the way that Jack acted towards him than the other band members. Jack was just naturally clingy right?

The curly-haired boy had finally had enough. It was time to face up to the facts after months of flirting and just shoot his shot. If Corbyn didn’t like him back it wouldn’t take them long to sort through it, and they would be professional about it. Personal lives wouldn’t get it in the way of their musical personas. 

If we’re being totally honest here, everyone else was also totally sick of the constant flirting from Jack. Not only that, but the blind-eye that Corbyn was showing in return. 

Sometimes when Jack felt really down about the situation, he’d go to Jonah for comfort. He was the oldest and wisest and always gave out the best hugs that somehow just make all your problems go away instantaneously. It was actual magic. 

Jonah wasn’t necessarily getting sick of Jack, but he just wanted the boy to be happy. It was obvious to everyone that the constant feelings floating around in his head and the self-doubt that maybe Corbyn secretly hated him was slowly driving Jack insane. 

It was time to own up to the feelings. 

And that time was now. 

The boys had just arrived back home from nearly a full day at the studio and were settling in to relax as Jonah and Daniel went to cook dinner. Jack invited Corbyn up into his room to chill together while they waited for food.

Some ideas had already been floating around in his head, but one really stuck out to him as he figured one out while watching Tik Tok. It seemed to be a new trend to show your best friend or crush and then kiss them to confess your feelings. 

That’s what he was going to do. Make a Tik Tok to confess his secret love for his bestfriend, and what time like the future.

Corbyn was laying on Jack’s bed scrolling through Twitter or something as the curly-haired boy began to set up the video. He chose the audio and secretly took a small video of Corbyn as he laughed at something on the screen that illuminated his face. 

Jack saved the snippet before propping the phone up and hitting record. He went and pulled Corbyn to his feet in front of the camera and pulled Corbyn in. 

The kiss was short and sweet and left Jack with a pounding heart, mainly from anxiety. The blonde haired boy stood stunned for a minute trying to process what happened as Jack nervously fiddled with the sweater he was in. 

The younger boy gasped when Corbyn regained his senses and tugged the front of Jack’s jumper to pull the boy close again. 

This kiss was longer, and more passionate with shaking hands holding onto the other boy. When they pulled apart the second time, Jack awkwardly chuckled. “Well that was nice.” 

“Yeah it was…” Corbyn trailed off, lost in thought. 

“Were you okay with it?” 

“Yeah.” He giggled at himself before continuing. “Would you like to be more than just two lost souls just passing by?” 

Jack agreed in a fit of laughter before picking his phone up to see the finished product. “I actually have something to show you.” He saved the 15 second video to his drafts before replaying it from the start. It showed the scene of Corbyn laughing with the words, “so i like this boy.. i’m gonna kiss him.”

It then cuts to the scene of Jack pulling Corbyn up and kissing him. The best part was the look of wide-eyed surprise Corbyn as Jack initiated it. 

The video cut off just as Corbyn reached in for the second kiss with a wide-eyed surprised Jack.

“Are you gonna post this?” Corbyn asked, smiling.

“Not for a while. Maybe if this works out and we feel it’s gonna last, I’ll post it for the fans, but let’s keep this between us and the boys for now?” Jack suggested.

“Sure.” Corbyn smiled. “But before that, I need one last kiss from you, mister.”


	18. Something Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,288
> 
> Ship: No ship, just sadness x you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! This story contains mentions of depression, a shooting and major character death. Please do not read if this will trigger you, I just want you all to be happy <3

“Zach? Bud? Come out of your room please.” Jonah begged through the closed bedroom door.

“Go away.”

“Can I come in?” Jonah begged. He was answered by the sound of silence which he interpreted as a yes. 

“I’m opening the door, okay?”

Slowly, the boy twisted the knob and pushed the door forward. He was met with Zach’s shaking back. 

“Zach?” Jonah whispered, walking slowly over to him. The sound of sniffles escaped the little blanket cocoon he was in. “Hey, it’s okay.” Jonah sat on the edge of Zach’s bed and rubbed a hand up and down his back. 

“No. It’s not okay.” The younger boy rolled over and faced Jonah, pulling his pile of covers with him. His face was red and splotchy and there were tears rolling down his pink cheeks. “Jack’s not here and there’s nothing we can do about it, but I still haven’t accepted that.” 

The leaders’ heart melted. He knew all too well how Zach, Daniel and Corbyn all felt on this situation. During this past year he’d been there for all of their mental breakdowns when it just didn’t seem like they could go on. He was the one who’d had to post to social media the heart breaking news a week after it happened.

You see, exactly six months ago today, Jack was murdered in a hit and run. He’d been at home on his own to relax while the others’ went out while some thug came by and got into the house. The rest is self-explanatory. 

Zach came home first. He saw the final product of Jack’s body after he’d been shot three times. He’d called the police first before calling Jonah. 

The police estimated that Zach had arrived ten minutes too late. If he’d gotten there ten minutes earlier, there would have been a slight chance that Jack could’ve made it. 

This fact weighed on the poor boy for months. He was unable to sleep with this realization, and spent many nights using unhealthy coping methods to fall asleep at three in the morning. 

Jonah had the same reaction, being the only other member to see Jack’s bloody body. Yet no one was there for him. He kept all the feelings to himself. The others were having a hard enough time coping as it was. 

The police arrived before Daniel and Corbyn got there. Zach was being questioned by them as Jonah kept Daniel and Corbyn outside, not wanting them to see the horrific sight. 

There was much arguing and pain-filled screaming as they demanded to go inside. It took Jonah and another officer to hold them away. Jonah would often relive that scene late at night. 

Daniel’s tear-stained face and red eyes broke Jonah’s heart. He refused to believe what Jonah was saying. “What do you mean he’s dead? Let me in!” Daniel would push and shove Jonah to try and reach the front door, but he never got past. 

Corbyn was the same, but demanded answers from the officer instead.

Jonah still remembers seeing the looks on Daniel and Corbyn’s faces as the paramedics wheeling Jack’s bagged up body out on a stretcher and into the van. He still remembers the way Corbyn just dropped to his knees and screamed out in pain. He still remembers the way Daniel went still and silent, the only movement, the turn of his head as he watched Jack be wheeled away. 

He still remembers the way Zach followed them out of the house, and collapsed into Jonah’s arms, letting out heart wrenching sobs. 

These memories never became less painful.

It took three months for the police to finally catch the guy. That was three months of constant anxiety. The police said that the shooting was meant for all the boys, not just Jack. 

There were many nervous breakdowns and sleepless nights where none of them could sleep due to the constant fear that someone would break in again. 

One of the worst parts was having to tell Jack’s parents. He rang them as soon as the police and ambulance left, the previously lit up house of red and blue, dark in the depth of the night. 

Their reaction was similar to what he’d faced all night. Unimaginable pain and anguish reflected through their voices, refusing to believe their ears. 

It was after the police had caught the guy, and Jack’s funeral had been held, that everyone decided it was time to take this to social media. Management recommended doing it as soon as they were ready to answer their concerned fans. 

Jack’s parents were okay with it as well and the boys deemed themselves as ready as they would be. 

Jonah decided to take the reins, posting on the groups’ account on Twitter and Instagram the following message:

Hey guys, it’s Jonah here and I’m going to be talking on behalf of us. If you’ve been wondering where we’ve been the past four months, I’m here to tell you. We’re sorry for our sudden disappearance by the way. So a couple months ago on the 12th of November, we lost Jack to a shooter who broke in and shot him. The attack was meant for all of us, but sadly, the rest of us were out at the time. 

These past couple of months have been incredibly painful for everyone who knew him and we’ve all been supporting each other. There’s already been a funeral held for him, but we’ve decided to do something with you guys as well, since you were such a big part of his life. Tomorrow, on the 16th of March we’re going to buy white helium balloons and write our last message to him, then let them go into the world. It would be incredibly meaningful if you could join us. If you can’t get a balloon, feel free to write a paragraph on Twitter or Instagram. 

Remember, we’re in this together. Don’t feel alone in this time of grieving, turn to each other for support. Talk about how you feel and keep Jack close in your hearts. 

We love you guys. 

\- Why Don’t We

The huge amount of support and grief received as a result of this post broke everyone’s hearts. Eventually the tag #DontForgetJack trended number one worldwide. Big name celebrities, stations they had interviews at, news stations, fans, friends and family all joined in in the remembrance of Jack.

Jonah was brought back into reality by Zach’s sobs. “It’s been six months but I can’t get him out of my head. It doesn’t feel real. It feels like every moment and every memory with him was a lie, made up by me.”

“It was very much so real.” Jonah pulled Zach up into his chest. “It was all real, and it sucks that we only had such a short amount of time with him.”

“Yeah.” Zach nodded weakly, shaking as the sobs wracked his body. 

“I want him back badly. So do Daniel and Corbyn, they’re hurting badly too.” 

The younger boy pulled his arms to his chest, laying his weight onto Jonah’s chest. 

“I miss his stupid antics. As weird as it is, I miss yelling at him. I always felt like a single parent when you two were around. He was such a bad influence but in the best way. I was always telling him not to do stuff so he wouldn’t hurt himself, but he’s safe now. No bad thing is going to get to him. He’s at peace.” Jonah ran his fingers through Zach’s brown hair. 

“He’s at peace, but now we’re not.” 

None of the boys were okay. They probably wouldn’t be okay for a while. But that’s okay, because they had each other.


	19. Gaming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 655
> 
> Ship: Jack x Zach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W(?): Mentions of guns, gunshots and killing in a game sense. I dunno if I need to warn about this, but I figured I should.

“I have a big shield if you want it.” Jack announces.

‘‘Alright I’m coming.” The room went quiet as the boys concentrated on their game. “Someone’s coming up the stairs, I’m going to get them.” Zach’s footsteps mixed as he went down to find the enemy. 

“I’m coming.” Jack soon catches up, following the boy to the ground floor, where a default skin was collecting materials from the wall. 

Shots from Jack’s burst assault rifle and Zach’s shotgun echoed in their headphones, knocking the guy down. Jack went and shook him down, finding the location of the other half of their duo. “The other one is just outside.” 

They both looted from the other player before moving outside and repeating the same process. 

“One duo down, 28 to go.” Zach did the maths, looking at the counter in the top right hand corner. “Oh we should probably start moving. There’s two seconds before the storm starts closing.” 

The alarm sounded as Zach finished his sentence. “Let’s go to Salty Springs. I’ll drop a marker.” Jack’s green marker popped up on screen, and so the boys began running. 

They’d been playing for over an hour, so immersed in their game, that they didn’t even realise it was nearly 1am. 

The streak lines from being shot at suddenly appeared on their screen. Jack jumped into action, building walls and a cover for them. Zach switched to his assault rifle, shooting at them from behind the walls Jack made. The curly haired boy soon joined in. 

It took Zach flanking the other players to actually kill them, with Jack soon following behind after one got knocked down. 

10 more minutes of this repetitive routine of running to the circle, shooting bad guys and looting eventually got them their fifth consecutive win of the night. 

“We’re just so good.” Jack boasted, taking a small video of the ‘Victory Royale’ screen and then Zach sitting a few feet to the side and posting it to Instagram and Twitter. 

“All right, how about we shake this up a bit?” Zach suggested once Jack finished with his video. “We play creative and verse each other. First one to die each round has to do a dare that the other makes.”

They shook on it, changing the game mode and loading it up. 

“20 seconds to run and start building before the action begins.” Jack announced, immediately starting to build once his game loaded, counting down as he did. 

When he reached zero, he switched to the gun he’d picked up on the ground and started attacking the structure Zach had started to build to make him drop out of the sky. 

The plan worked, with Zach still not having enough support on his lower building, he fell and took enough fall damage for Jack to one-shot him. The curly-haired boy chuckled at the agonized groans coming from Zach while he thought of the dare to give. “We’ll start off easy; scroll through your gallery with your eyes closed and randomly chose a picture.”

Zach did what he was told, landing on a picture of Jack as he’s immersed in making a beat. 

The game continued with many more dares, getting more and more progressively random. “Play a song you’d have sex to”, “Twerk for 30 seconds”, “Show me your search history”, “Let me Tweet something from your account”, “Have you ever taken a nude”. 

They’d been playing this game for around an hour, and the score was about the same. Zach had just won this round, and the sexual tension in the air was starting to get to him. “Who out of the band would you kiss?”

Jack chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. He reached out and pulled Zach in by the back of his head, kissing him softly; exploring boundaries. 

They pulled away with fluttering eyelashes, “Was that okay?” Jack asked. 

“More than okay.” Zach answered before leaning back in.


	20. Pocky Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,207
> 
> Ship: No ship, just fluff

“Hi what’s up, we’re Why Don’t We and we’re here on Seventeen to play the pocky game.” The five boys introduced themselves in unison, waving to the camera. 

“Some of you may be out here wondering what the heck the pocky game is.” Zach throws finger guns to Jack. “Well he’s gonna explain it.”

“So basically the pocky game is where two people will have a piece of Japanese candy called ‘pocky’ in their mouth, and have to eat it from opposite ends. The loser will be the person who takes their mouth off the stick first.” Jack summarized.

“And to make it more interesting, we have a bowl of dares here that the loser will have to do.” Daniel pointed out. 

“Two members will challenge each other and the winner will continue progressing around the other members until we reach a winner. Plus, there’ll be a prize at the end.” Corbyn added.

They were sat behind a table in two rows; Corbyn and Jonah in the front row and Daniel, Jack and Zach in the back. 

“Corbyn and I will go first.” Jonah announced, picking one of the sticks out of the box and placing it in his mouth. Corbyn followed suit, leaning in and taking a hold of the other side of the stick.

The three boys in the back immediately started making suggestive sounds and remarks at the sudden loss of distance between their faces. “Three, two, one, start eating!” Zach counted down. 

Jonah - being the confident gay he is - jumped straight in, lessening the amount of stick left in their mouth drastically. Corbyn was less confident, but still proceeded to take small nibbles. It was when their was about an inch left between their lips that Corbyn leaned back and accepted defeat. 

The boys all howled at Jonah’s victory, celebrating while the blonde boy picked a dare and read it out, “What’s the last thing you cried about?” 

Corbyn had no time to think before Daniel jumped in to answer, “We recently re-watched The Fault in Our Stars and Corbs cried when Augustus died. So did Jack and Jonah actually.” He started laughing. 

The oldest jumped in to defend himself. “Hey! I only started crying because Corbyn did.” 

“Yeah and weren’t you crying as well?” Zach asked.

“So were you!” Jack dobbed him in.

“Okay, so to conclude, all of us cried during The Fault in Our Stars.” Daniel laughed. 

“Alright Jonah, choose your next challenger.” Corbyn said, imitating a game narrator’ voice.

“I choose Daniel.” Jonah went through the same motions as before, placing the stick in his mouth and leaning forward to meet Daniel. The boys counted down, and it seemed that Daniel would not be backing down; he jumped right in just like Jonah. 

They nibbled it down, getting closer than an inch to each other. In the background the other boys were making noises of anticipated excitement as Jonah opened his lips as to not touch Daniels. He moved closer, grazing his teeth against Daniels’ and taking the last of the pocky stick. 

“Wow! Jonah is a beast at this.” Jack exclaimed.

“You’re next.” The oldest pointed out as Daniel took his dare out.

“Who was the last person you had a fight with and what was it about?” Daniel thought about it for a moment before answering. “Last night I had an argument with Jack because he wouldn’t do the dishes.“

"Yeah that was a stupid argument fueled by tired minds.” Jonah explained. “There really wasn’t any meaning behind it at all.”

“That’s true. I mean, at some point I do remember calling you a poo-head.” Jack chuckled, laughter soon erupting from the other boys as well.

Jonah kept the game moving, placing another pocky stick in his mouth as he turned to face Jack. The others counted down and both boys dived right in. It was when they were less than an inch away from each other that they both went at the same time to take the last of it, resulting in the first kiss of the game. 

They both pulled away in surprise, Jack jumping up from his seat to go run around the studio. The spectating boys yelled, losing their minds for the camera.

It took a while, but eventually the uncontrollable laughter died down, and Jack finally took a seat again. Jonah and Jack decided to both do a dare and declare Jack the winner since he was the first person closest to beating Jonah. 

Jonah opened his dare first, “Do a handstand for one minute.” 

“Can you even do a handstand?” Corbyn asked as Jonah walked to a clear part of the studio. 

“I used to be able to.” Jonah answered. “Who’s timing?” 

Zach pulled his phone out, putting a minute on the clock and counted down. “Three, two, one, go.”

It was a surprise to everyone to see Jonah effortlessly hold himself upright in a handstand with pretty good form. He managed to hold it for 52 seconds, losing his balance before completing the challenge. 

“That was impressive.” Corbyn spoke the groups’ thoughts, fist-bumping Jonah for respect. 

“My turn.” Jack took a dare. “Eat a piece of dog food.” He dramatically turned towards the camera. “Really?” 

The others burst out laughing at his fate. 

One of the crew members came out from behind the camera and gave Jack a brown, crumbly ball. “It’s chicken flavor.” She supplied. 

“Oh lovely.” He smelt it and stared contemplating. “It actually doesn’t smell that bad.” He passed it around and the others also smelt it, agreeing with Jack. 

“Go on then.” Zach laughed. 

Jack plopped in his mouth, chewing. He scrunched his face up as the taste circulated around his mouth. It took him a minute, but he eventually swallowed it, opening his mouth as evidence. “That was horrible.” He laughed, taking a swig of water that that was given to them at the start of the game. 

“Zach it’s your turn. You’re the last one.” Daniel cheered. “You gotta win.”

The younger boy took a moment to compose himself as Jack put the stick in his mouth. Zach placed his teeth on the end of the stick, staring the older boy in the eyes. 

“Three, two, one, go!” 

Jack made the first move, taking a giant bite off as Zach nibbled away at his end of the stick. They moved together, the slightest bit of space left before Zach let go. “Nope, no thanks.” 

The curly-haired boy took his victory, jumping up from his seat, arms raised above his head. 

Zach congratulated Jack, taking his dare out of the bowl. “Smell everyone’s armpits and rate them out of 10.”

There was no hesitation as they raised their arms and Zach went around the group. “8 out of 10.” Was Jack’s score. “It’s a nice perfume, but it’s worn off a bit.”

“Jonah always smells nice. 10″

Daniel got a nine. “Nice, but a bit overpowering.”

Corbyn got a six. “I don’t like your perfume, but you don’t smell like body odor.”

With that last dare, the game ended, Jonah being declared as the overall winner. As a prize he received a t-shirt with the logo of the interviewing channel on the front.


	21. Fight/Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Jack x Jonah if you squint hard enough
> 
> Word Count: 1,418

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Details of a bad relationship by being manipulative.

“You’re never here. You’re always with the boys. We’re supposed to be a couple!” 

Guilt ate at Jack’s stomach as he watched the tears run down his girlfriend’s face, pure hurt lining her red eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ve been trying, but we’re getting close to the tour, and there’s nothing I can do.” 

“I thought you said you could balance your two lives. You said you would always have time for me. But you’ve only come over once this week, and then you had to leave an hour later.” 

That was true. Jack did say that he would be able to commit to balancing both of his worlds, but now he’s stuck in the crossfire between both of them. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his girl, but he also loved the boys and the fans. He was called by Jonah that night he went to dinner with her, he said that they needed to edit the stage plan. 

It genuinely wasn’t his fault though. The tour was starting in three weeks and the boys were adding the polishing touches to their sets. Everything from the choreography to the costume changes to the lighting sequencing.

“I know and I’m sorry. But tour preparations are eating away at everything.” 

“And your negligence to this relationship is eating away at my heart.” She fired right back. 

Jack stood there speechless, anger building as he realized the absolute absurdity of the situation. “I’m standing right here. You said that I couldn’t make time, but I did. We could’ve continued working on the timings for the costume changes, but I insisted that I had to come here tonight.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault now?” 

“You’re the one that just stood there and yelled at me for being a horrible boyfriend, yet I sacrificed time and now I’m putting us behind schedule just so I could be here with you. I told you that when we started dating, this could happen.”

“I feel like you care more about the boys and the fans than me.” She crossed her arms, staring daggers at Jack. 

“That’s stupid and you know it. I care about you so much that it’s crazy. You have to realise, this is my life though. The boys and the fans, they’re part of me. We’re going on tour for the fans.”

“You’ll drop everything including me for the fans. You’ve never done anything for me.” 

“I’ve done so much for you, and you know it’s true. What about all the dates, online shopping and trips we’ve taken at the mercy of my wallet just because you wanted to.”

“Oh please, like money is even a problem for you.” She scoffed.

Jack came to the realization of the situation he was in. She didn’t love him as a person. She loved him because of who he was status wise. 

His phone dinged from his back pocket. Pulling it out, he saw a text from their tour manager Jon. 

Jon: Where are you, the boys said you left and haven’t come back. We need to keep working.

“Let me guess, you need to go?” She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, and don’t expect me back. I’m breaking up.”

Her eyes widened. In anger or surprise or both, Jack didn’t know. Before he knew it, she had stalked her way over to where he was standing, and slapped him in the cheek.

“I hate you.” She spat into his face. 

Jack shook his head, saying nothing. He turned around and walked out the door to his car, beginning the drive back to the place where they were finalizing their show. A weight felt lifted off his chest, a smile even gracing his lips as he parked. 

He had made the right decision, choosing to be with the people who cared about him and his dreams rather than someone who was using him. 

Jack thought about the time he’d spent with her in the past five months they’d been dating. She had been great when he’d met her; she was charming with her words and and had such a beautiful and confident personality that Jack couldn’t help but invite her to dinner with him. 

They’d grown close in the three months they got to know each other, him investing his time in supporting her modelling and photography career, her investing her time in supporting his music and the band. 

Jack had trouble trying to pinpoint the exact moment that the happy facade began to crumble. Was it when she no longer began to offer to pay for things? Was it when she became clingier than normal and wanted to know where he was going and for how long? Was it when she began to thrive off the attention social media was giving her?

Tears grew as he realized just exactly how much he had been manipulated to give into her desires. The many nights they would spend together, wasted down a drain as he grasped the fact that it was just to gain his trust. 

She never loved him.

The anniversary gifts, the ‘I love you’s’, the promises, the dates, the shared secrets, the party’s. All fake. 

A bolt of pain ripped through his heart as he choked back a sob. The worst part was that he actually saw a future with her. She was lovely. She really was.

Jack’s phone pinged as he entered the building with a text from Jonah.

Jonah: hey dude, where you at. we need you real quick.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he replied.

Jack: i’m here

His thoughts wouldn’t shut up, and the pain wouldn’t leave chest as he kept thinking about how goddamn stupid he was. How had he been so stupid?

Jack’s knees buckled as he fell to the carpeted floor, so close to where the boys were rehearsing, that he could hear their music playing from the speakers as they supposedly went through choreography.

Sobs escaped his throat as tears ran down his red cheeks. He moved himself to a sitting position against the wall, bringing his legs to his chest and his head to his knees. His shaky hands tugged at his hair as he tried to get a grip on his breathing. 

The slap from earlier rose to his mind. It had’t hurt too much at the time, his anger and initial relief masking the pain on the drive over, but now as his walls crumbled around him, he could feel the stinging palm on his face. 

Jack wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there before one of the boys finally found him cowered against a hallway wall, but he was glad they had. He was even more thankful to realise it was Jonah.

“Oh my god Jack. Bud what’s wrong.” He dived down next to Jack’s side, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it soothingly.

Jack lifted his head and looked at Jonah, trying to express his pain through his red eyes, tear stained cheeks and jagged breathing. 

“Hey can you breathe with me?” Jonah gently took one of Jack’s hands and placed it against his chest. The older boy began to exaggerate his breathing for Jack to follow. 

When the violent, gasping breaths for air turned to small hiccups from the aftermath of crying, Jack retracted his hand and leant his head against Jonah’s shoulder, tucking his body into the older boys’ side. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Jonah spoke up. “Would you like to talk about what has you so upset?” 

Jack took a moment to respond, trying to keep the rising tears at bay. “I went home to talk to her.” He continued the story in a small voice, tears gently falling down his cheeks as he told about Jonah about the conversation and the thoughts and realizations he’d come to terms with after deciding to end it. 

Jonah’s own heart broke as he was told the story, subconsciously gripping Jack’s shoulder a bit tighter when he explained the nasty things that she had said. 

“Bud I’m so sorry this had to happen to you. I’m also sorry that you had to suffer through this, and none of us noticed what was happening.” Jonah pressed a kiss onto the top of Jack’s head. “But I promise that from now on, we’ll all protect you and make you feel worthy and loved.”

“Thanks Jonah.” Jack smiled, leaning up to look at him in the eyes. “You guys are the only family I need.”


End file.
